


Shut Up

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Billford - Freeform, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Stanford like to relieve their frustrations with each other through sex. And this time, Ford is tired of his loud mouth. So he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Even when Ford Pines grew to accept Bill Cipher’s presence, there was still a lot of tension between them. They would talk and argue for hours and by the end of it, have a better understanding of each other but unfortunately also wanting to fight each other. Luckily, they had a considerably less violent way of channeling their frustration.

Bill let out a growl as he was slammed down onto his back, Ford winning their usual wrestling match this time. The man was panting hard but seemed proud of himself. Bill’s heart raced at the lust in the other’s eyes, and he rested his head back in a small show of submission. Ford has bested him today. He was okay with that.

The human wasted no time, tugging Bill’s underwear off. All the grinding during their wrestling had gotten the demon hard, and Ford smirked as he took off his own garment. He slid his palm along himself; he was just as turned on. Having Bill below him was exciting. He liked being able to take out his anger on the demon, own him and control him, if only for a short while. It was therapeutic, almost.

“Eager, huh?” Bill quipped.

Ford grunted, grabbing his wrists in one hand and pinning them over Bill’s head. “Shut up,” he said, pushing Bill’s legs apart with his free hand. He paused for a brief moment.

Bill hummed. “Lube’s in the drawer.”

Ford scowled, not particularly wanting to let go of Bill to go get it, but Bill simply snapped his fingers and the drawer opened, the bottle floating out. Ford snatched it and popped it open. Bill giggled.

“You’re really going to get it,” Ford threatened as he poured lube onto his fingers.

Bill wiggled. “I look forward to it.”

Ford wasn’t particularly gentle with him, not that Bill wanted him to be. He groaned with need as he was loosened, writhing in his attempts to free his wrists, but he wasn’t fighting as hard as he could. He didn’t want Ford to let him up.

The man didn’t spend much time on the foreplay, soon pulling his fingers out and stroking lube onto his length. Bill watched him climb over him, legs falling apart easily to the other’s prodding, and then Ford was inside him.

Bill called out and arched, legs wrapping around Ford’s waist. This was what he loved about Ford. He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t go slow, he was confident and took what he wanted without wasting any time.

Ford sheathed completely inside, and a pleasured shiver went up Bill’s spine. He stared up at the ceiling, chest heaving, and idly tried to move his wrists. Ford kept them pinned. It only excited him more.

“I love it when you fuck me,” he sighed as Ford started to move. The man was slow at first, as if testing the waters, and then he was pounding in rough and fast, rocking Bill’s body forward and back.

“And I love it when you’re quiet,” Ford snapped back at him.

Bill grinned. “Well that probably ain’t happening. You know me better than that, Fordsy.”

Ford narrowed his eyes and let go of Bill’s wrists, instead leaning over him and bracing his elbows on the bed to thrust harder and deeper.

“Nn, Ford!” Bill called out, moaning as Ford kissed his neck, leaving sharp bites along his throat that would definitely bruise. The demon squirmed at all the sensations, and Ford couldn’t deny the satisfaction it brought knowing that he was making Bill come undone like this.

The demon may be loud, but he was currently obedient to his whims, letting him use him for his own pleasure, and it got to Ford like nothing else. Bill needed to be taught some humility, and this was a good way to do it.

When a particularly loud cry made Ford wince, he raised his head and looked at Bill. The demon’s eyes were shut, mouth gaping open. He looked so very human right now, lost in physical bliss, twisting and whimpering. Ford could feel his erection leaking against his stomach. He was so into this.

“F-Ford, nngh, you’re so good at this, please, more…” Bill’s hands gripped at his back, nails digging in. Ford loved how Bill begged. It had taken a while to get him to do that, but now it seemed second nature to the usually-proud demon. He shifted and shouted again when Ford found a particularly good angle in his next movement.

But despite how satisfying those noises were, they were also starting to piss the man off. Did Bill even understand the concept of being quiet?

“You're doing really well, hh, though maybe you could be a little rougher?” Bill suggested.

Something in Ford snapped.

“Can you please…” Ford moved one hand to grip Bill’s throat, “Shut,” he grabbed the other side, “Up!”

Bill gasped as his air was cut off, struggling a little. “F-Ford,” he managed. “What…”

“Ssh.” Ford leaned his weight forward, and Bill made a choking sound. “Stop talking. Just shut up for a bit, okay?”

Bill’s eyes watered from the strain, and he nodded once. Ford loosened his grip so he could breathe. Bill was quiet for a few moments, closing his eyes and simply moaning in response to the firm thrusts inside him, feeling tension coil tight and hot in his gut. Ford’s hands remained around his neck, just threatening enough to add an additional thrill to everything. This was good. He liked it quiet, no sound except their labored breathing and the slick slapping of their skin together.

“Y-you should choke me more often,” Bill mumbled.

Ford glared at him. Did he still not get it? “Oh should I? Like this?” He tightened his grip again, and Bill lifted his back, rolling his hips needfully into Ford’s thrusts.

“Y-yes,” he whispered. “Perfect.”

“What a disgusting little masochist you are,” Ford said with mock disapproval. “I’m literally choking you trying to make you shut up and you just won’t learn.”

“Then choke me harder, Master. Punish me.”

Ford’s hips twitched, a pulse of pleasure going right to his cock at the title. So that’s how Bill wanted to play. He slid his fingers further around Bill’s neck and murmured into his ear, “Kick me in the side if you want me to let go. Ready?”

Bill’s hands dropped to seize the covers. “Ready.”

Ford squeezed, and Bill’s chest heaved as he naturally tried to inhale, only for his lungs to barely inflate. A haze of panic slipped into his mind, and he struggled. He kept his eyes open so he could watch the way Ford moved over him, finding the sight unbearably erotic. He was going to come any moment now, he just needed a little more push.

Ford watched Bill as well, loving how pliant he had gone under him, how he was no longer trying to speak, eyes on him, full of trust and desire.

The man loosened his grip enough for Bill to suck in a breath, then tightened it again. He said, “Remember when you chained me up by my neck years ago? You know how that felt? It felt kinda like this.” He gave a hard, sudden push that made Bill jump. “You deserve to know how it feels.”

The demon’s legs twitched against his sides, and Bill gave a quick nod, lips forming an apology that he couldn’t speak.

“Yeah you better be sorry.” Ford could see Bill’s face turning red, and pushed his thumbs harder up under his chin, which couldn’t be pleasant, but Bill wasn’t signaling him so he must be enjoying the aggression.

Bill’s eyes finally slipped closed, head tilting back as he tried to gasp for air, but there just wasn’t enough. His muscles were going limp, though he was still in ecstasy; it only felt more intense as he faded out.

Ford held him there at the brink, and then slammed hard into him, letting go entirely. Bill’s chest heaved and he jerked up, and the man pressed their lips together firmly. As he made out with him, he felt the other’s muscles tense and then release, and Bill moaned softly as he orgasmed. Ford finished after a few more short thrusts, slipping his arms under Bill’s back and holding him close as the kiss turned more tender.

“Mm…” Bill hummed in satisfaction, tilting his head back as Ford trailed his lips down over the bruises he had left.

“How do you feel?” Ford asked.

“Good,” Bill replied, dropping his legs and shifting when Ford pulled out. He immediately wrapped him into an embrace, sighing with content.

“Just good? You don’t have any comments or concerns? You always have more to say.”

Bill yawned. “I have a thing for being choked I guess, because that felt  _ good.  _ Besides that, I dunno. I had fun.”

“Me too. I liked making you obey me.”

“I’m sure.” Bill rested his head under Ford’s chin, the two shifting over onto their sides and pulling the covers over themselves. Then they cuddled close. Here was the much-needed affection in their relationship. Despite their rocky past and how they argued, they cared about each other. And they wanted to show that to each other, even if it wasn’t often and they’d probably be back to fighting soon.

“Did I hurt you at all?”

“Nah, I liked it. You were real hot with my life literally in your hands like that.”

Ford brushed Bill’s hair back. “If you say so. You looked good submitting to me like that. Master, huh?”

“Don’t read too much into it,” Bill said blankly. “It’s just one of my kinks. If anyone’s a master around here, it’s me.”

“Sure, sure.” Ford chuckled and kissed Bill’s forehead. “You need anything before I go to sleep?”

“Nah, I’m good. Just keep holding me.”

Ford could definitely do that. He nodded and drew the other closer, resting a leg over his hip. “Can do.”


End file.
